I'll Deal with Him Later
"I'll Deal with Him Later" is the second episode in the Killing Eve series. It premiered on April 15, 2018. Summary In the aftermath of her recent assignment, Villanelle is ordered to take a break. Never one to do as she's told, she goes ahead with her next mission regardless. Meanwhile, Eve is given a dream opportunity to join a secret MI6 unit tracking Villanelle and the shady organization she works for. Plot In an office building in Bulgaria, Villanelle stalks after her latest target (Filip Petrova) who begs for his life. She shoots him twice and watches as he he takes his last breath. Eve shows up at the Purple Penguin to meet with Carolyn. They discuss Eve's background: how she was born in the UK but moved to Connecticut when her parents split up and came back when her father died. Carolyn confronts Eve with a folder of documents on female assassins that they found when they were going through Eve's computer after she was fired. Eve explains that she believes there is a female assassin running around who doesn't have a specific signature but has a definite style. Carolyn takes Eve to a decrepit building where a dingy office has been set up with all of Eve's information on the female assassin. Carolyn has set up an "unofficial-official" investigation that she wants Eve to run secretly. Kenny enters and is introduced to Eve as the person who has been gathering the evidence. Eve is allowed two more people for her team. In Paris, Villanelle returns to her apartment and passes by one of her neighbors, Sebastian, digging through the trash looking for his TV remote. He comments on her bruised eye and she waves it off. She enters her apartment to find Konstantin waiting. She wants to know what her next assignment in Paris is but Konstantin wants her assessed first because of the mess she left in London. Villanelle shows up to her assessment with Jerome in a flouncy pink dress. Konstantin is also there as Jerome questions her about her job and her state of mind. He shows her a picture of a hanged man and she compliments his legs. He then shows her a picture of a hanged dog and Villanelle pretends to get worked up over it before laughing at him. Konstantin passes Jerome a piece of paper. Jerome asks Villanelle if she still dreams about Anna and reveals a faceless portrait surrounded by dark curls on the paper. Villanelle tells them it is not a portrait of Anna. Jerome refuses to sign her off. As Villanelle and Konstantin walk through Paris, she argues with him about letting her complete her next assignment. He tells her it is good to have someone worry about her and she hugs him, picking the Paris postcard out of his pocket. Back at home, Villanelle runs on a treadmill when her doorbell rings. It's Sebastian with some Arnica for her bruised eye. She invites him out with her. They eat ice cream and walk before they go back to Sebastian's apartment where they have sex. Villanelle leaves his apartment carrying her dress and passes by Madame Tattevin who tells her, "good job." She returns to her apartment and begins working on her perfume. Eve invites Bill and Elena to come work with her. She brings them up to speed on the assassinations she believe were done by the same woman. Bill plays contrarian, asking for proof that it is the same person for all the killings and proof that it is a woman. Eve excuses herself to the bathroom and is reminded of the encounter with a nurse in the hospital bathroom before Kasia was killed. Bill has left the office and Eve chases after him as he explains he is still trying to adapt to no longer being the boss. He thinks the assassin is just a lackey and they should be going after the people controlling the assassin. Eve points out that their profile of the female assassin is the only connection they have to the people behind her. She returns to the office and asks Kenny to look up any females worldwide aged 16-45 who have medical or prison records displaying psychopathic traits. Elena leaves to meet Frank for goodbye drinks to see if she can get information on the CCTV of when Kedrin was killed. Villanelle gets dressed in a wig and catering outfit, going by the name of "Claudie." She goes to a political fundraiser and pretends to cater, serving up champagne for the guests. She follows the primary donor and perfume manufacturer, Carla de Mann, to the restroom under the pretext of providing her with a tampon. Villanelle brings out a bottle of perfume for de Mann to smell and coerces her to try it. De Mann says she can't smell anything before she starts wheezing and coughing. Villanelle watches as de Mann suffers a fatal asthma attack. Bill and Eve meet up with Frank and Elena at the pub. They both apologize for calling Frank a "dick-swab" for firing them before grilling him about the CCTV of Kedrin's murder. Frank laments that none of them ever invited him out for a drink after his wife died before revealing that he made up the CCTV story because he thought it was disrespectful of Bill and Eve to interfere with the investigation. Elena takes Frank out to catch a cab so he can pick up his kids. At home, Eve lies to Niko about what she's been up to all day since being fired from MI5 before she blurts out that she's now working for MI6. Villanelle returns home to find Konstantin threatening to cut her allowance in half for assassinating de Mann. Sebastian interrupts them and Konstantin pretends to be Villanelle's brother. Sebastian wants to smell the perfume Villanelle was working on but she tells him she will bring it to him later. He gives her a thumb drive as a gift and, as he is leaving, spots the perfume bottle and takes it with him. Villanelle returns to Konstantin and threatens him with a knife to tell her what's really going on. Konstantin tells her about Eve's new department set up specifically to go after Villanelle so she needs to "be subtle". As Villanelle pops a champagne cork, they hear a thump outside and open the door to find Sebastian dead. Using the new thumb drive, Villanelle searches through images on the internet for "Eve Polastri." Eve goes to her new office to search through the photos of nurses from the hospital where Kasia was murdered to see if she can find the nurse she met in the bathroom. Villanelle encounters an article on Nikolas Polastri's bridge club that has a group picture with Eve tucked away in the back of the photo and realizes that Eve was in the bathroom at the hospital. Bill joins Eve in the office and Eve reveals to him that she met Villanelle. Cast :In order of appearance. *Filip Petrova - Yakim Nedel *Local Girl - Sabrina Open *Villanelle - Jodie Comer *Eve Polastri - Sandra Oh *Carolyn Martens - Fiona Shaw *London Waiter - Will Haddington *Kenny Stowton - Sean Delaney *Sebastian - Charlie Hamblett *Konstantin - Kim Bodnia *Jerome - David Bertrand *Madame Tattevin - Sonia Elliman *Bill Pargrave - David Haig *Elena Felton - Kirby Howell-Baptiste *Senior - Stefanie Mueller *Carla de Mann - Aurélie Meriel *Frank Haleton - Darren Boyd *Niko Polastri - Owen McDonnell Gallery Konstantin and villanelle in paris 1x02.jpg|Konstantin and Villanelle in Paris in I'll Deal With Him Later Carla de Mann.jpg|Carla de Mann in I'll Deal With Him Later Carla de Mann dead.jpg Video Notes and trivia * The building used as Eve's base of operations is in Warwick House Street, just off Trafalgar Square. * Villanelle tells Sebastian that she likes national anthems * Niko is a bridge tutor and 1998 national champion 102 002 Category:A to Z